Honor isn't what's important
by Dark secret
Summary: A monster is thrown out by his owner and has no place to go. A girl can help him find a home, but how can he bear another human? *Finsihed*
1. Meeting and parting again and again

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything for that matter that is related to Yugioh, except a deck of cards and…a deck of cards. -_-;

"Wow, the dueling club is finally here!"

"Not to mention the end of the week!"

"Well, aren't you the happy one?"

"Yup! ^_^"

In a high school, in a classroom with a small TV set in which an after school activity, Dueling club, basically a place where people got together to play duel monsters on Friday after school, Master Sam and a young girl named Jiu were playing on two desks pushed together. "Sorry Sam," a young short, dark haired girl said to a teen boy. "But I'll use Dark Magician against your Celtic Guardian and that wipes you out. Good game though." Master Sam looked down in surprise. "What? Jiu, that move…how did you manage to do that?" Jiu, master Sam's friend smiled, her brown eyes laughing gently. "I used the Dark Sword of Destruction and Book of Secret Arts to boost my Dark Magician to a high level of 3200, and because Celtic Guardian there is only 1400, the difference of 2800 is a considerable amount of damage to take." Jiu smiled and winked. "Get it?" she asked. Master Sam looked stunned. "H-How?" he stammered. "H-How could I lose…again?" Jiu grinned and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's so-kay." She said smiling nicely. Then muttering to herself so Master couldn't hear, I heard her say, "For the fifth time in a row." But master didn't catch it and angrily turned his eyes upon me. "Tell me Jiu," he said angrily. "What am I doing wrong? I've got a lot of cards and I have an equal balance of magic and monsters. What's going on? You've beaten me so many times, and you're using the school's rental deck!" 

Jiu glared playfully and said, "Well, pardon me for not getting any cards. I just don't have the money. My parent told me I need to save up for one and because they're alive, they cost more than ever." Then, Jiu smiled and stood up, her sky blue cotton blouse swishing with her fluid movements. "Well, let me see your deck. Maybe I can help after all." Slowly, I felt myself being picked up and slowly put on the top pile of my deck. I watched without feeling, as Jiu looked each of the cards in Master Sam's deck over carefully. "Hm…" she said carefully as she finally put us down and faced Sam. I really don't like anyone besides Master Sam touching us. It just feels…like…

Like it's wrong.

This world…this world, we are alive and we can do whatever we like. As long as the monsters are with their duelists at all times, the monsters can come out and become alive. Not magic or traps though, only monsters. And the monsters have to be registered as yours and then we have to come out only when the duelist commands it. Until then, we are expected to remain in our cards. If we do come out, then we are punished with something terrible. I haven't heard what it was, but it is something terrible to the monsters and the duelist. So I am very careful not to come out unless I'm told.

Master Sam looked at Jiu earnestly. "What?" he asked quickly. "Is it the magic? The traps? The monsters?" Jiu frowned and shook her head. "I don't know." I heard finally. "I can't believe it either, but I can't see anything wrong with your deck. It's a perfect deck. Really it is. But…" Jiu turned to Master Sam. "This is going to sound really dumb to you…but it's something I trust in the cards in entirely." I watched in amazement as Master Sam's blue eyes stared into Jiu's. "What?" he asked. "What is it Jiu?" Frankly, I opened my ears too. I wanted to hear why my master hasn't won a single game.

Ever.

Jiu sighed, pushed her red hat down over her eyes more, and folded her arms across her chest. 

"Do you believe in the heart of the cards?"

"What?"

Jiu smiled. "The heart. Their soul…the fact that they do indeed know your very inner being." 

Please master; please say you believe in me. Say you believe in the heart of the cards, the fact that I, Celtic Guardian am at your beck and call for every wish. I am your monster and I follow my master's orders. Please…

"Are you joking? The cards don't have a heart, even if they are alive! Jiu, where did you get this load of total bull?" 

No.

No it wasn't true! 

My master believed in me, he really did! He was my master, he had to! He just didn't want to admit it! He believed in the heart of the cards! Master, good master, take what you said back!

But he continued…

"Heart of the cards? Yeah, right Jiu, it looks like you finally flipped. Well, I don't believe in the heart of the cards. Why should I? All they are is things to fight with, ya know?" But Jiu frowned and shook her head. "That's not true…" I heard her whisper. "It's not…" 

Master Sam poked Jiu in the arm. "Jiu?" he asked. "Jiiiiuuuuu? Hello? Hello? Yeah, so, can you tell me what's wrong or not? Besides, you don't believe in the heart of the cards and you don't win every time." Jiu snapped her head back and glowered at Master under the cover of her hat, her dark hair swishing angrily. "Oh really?" she said her voice soft, but with ferocity. "I actually do believe…and that's what pulls me through most of my duels. And I'm glad I don't win because then it keeps me free from being selfish and overconfident. And frankly, unlike you, I learn from loss and I accept it." I was so shocked I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Master…he did not believe in me. He didn't…

Believe in the heart…my heart…

How can I fight for a master like that?

***

When I did come to my senses, Master Sam and Jiu were in an empty park, where no houses and people could be seen for quite a ways. A perfect place to duel and not be bothered. Small humans are always coming up and poking at us and picking us up in the middle of a duel. So this was a good place where they wouldn't be bothered. Master and Jiu were playing again and I was back out on the field, in attack mode. Jiu and Sam had split Sam's deck in half, allowing Jiu to play with the other half. "All right Jiu," Master said. "Prepare your face down card for…Celtic Guardian in attack mode! He attacks your face down card!" In the card realm battlefield, I sighed and picked up my sword, preparing to attack. Behind me, Mystical Elf sighed too. "You know," she said. "One would think that he might have learned to NOT attack face down cards like that, especially when there's a magic card underneath it." Turing my gaze away, I sighed. He's still my master.

Even if he did say he didn't believe…

Running forward, I cried, "Here I go…!" Slashing down at the card, I watched it come into view…

Blue eyes White dragon!

Oops.

Quickly countering, Blue eyes roared and slashed down at me, nearly missing my head. "Hey!" I yelled. "Watch it!" But all Blue eyes did was give a shrug and disappear.

The duel was over

We had lost.

Again.

Outside the card realm, I heard Master Sam gasp with surprise. "AGAIN?" he roared. Sighing, I switched my view to see the outside world. "Sam, it's just a game." Jiu said as she brushed her hair back with her fingers. "Get a grip." But Master Sam was boiling over with rage. I could see that. "Stupid cards!" he suddenly shouted. "Stupid worthless pieces of crap!" Pulling me out, he stared angrily into my eyes piercing my very soul. "Sam," Jiu said warily as she got up not bothering to brush dirt off of her long gray pants. "Sam, what are you doing?" But Master Sam ignored her and stared at me unmercifully. "They're all crap." He said. "Especially this one. Celtic Guardian. Baffles enemies with lighting swift attacks? Yeah right! What a weakling!" Jiu instantly brought herself up and defended me. 

Even though I wasn't her card, she defended me…

***

Inside the card realm, I listened with Gaia. "What is master talking about?" Gaia asked me. "And what's that idiot girl think she's doing? She's sticking up for monsters that aren't hers! Is she mental?" 

But I wasn't paying attention to Gaia. 

"I'm going out there." I decided. "I need to see if Master Sam really doesn't believe in us. I need to see for myself…I have always believed in him and when he brought us out alive and taught us everything he knew, I knew then that he was someone who would never forsake me." 

Gaia blinked in surprise. "Wow…" he said. "You're mental too." Turning his back to me, Gaia sighed heavily. "Celtic," he began sadly. "You have to realize that Master Sam will never accept us as a equal. Remember that bruise he gave Skull Bird last time he brought us to life because we lost the previous duel? All humans are is trash and they all think that us monsters are nothing more than pawns in one big game. Master Sam has proven it…look! He just said he didn't believe. So why should we believe in him?" 

He was right.

Master Sam did abuse us…and he did call us things I would rather not repeat…

But…

Shrugging it off, I looked back up at the two humans arguing. "I have to go." I thought to myself. "I need to know…and I want to meet her…there's something about that girl Jiu…what is it?" But I didn't get to finish my thoughts because then Jiu and master's arguing got louder.

***

"Shut up!" Jiu cried. "He isn't stupid and he isn't worthless! He's a good card to have and you're just too blind to see it! Don't you dare do what I think what you're about to do!" Turning around, Master Sam stared into Jiu's face angrily. "I don't need him! I don't care if he is alive and…"

But he never got to finish, because I decided to come out. 

Master Sam just gasped and stared with his mouth open. "C-Celtic Guardian…?" Master hacked. "You…you…" Nodding, I smiled sadly and looked at master. "Yes…" I said. "Yes, I came out without your permission." Master Sam choked and beat a hand on his chest. "You…you heard what I said earlier?" he asked warily. Of course. If I'm his monster, I can hear anything and everything master says. I listen. But I only nodded my head and said nothing. Behind me, I could hear Jiu sigh and walk up next to me.

But I can't worry about her now.

I expected Master Sam to run to me and apologize,

For him to say "Hello,"

For him to say something besides what he said next. 

He said, "You loser, get away from me."

Then…he did something I will never forget…

He threw my card at me and began to walk away.

"No!" a voice cried out and brushed past me. It was Jiu! "No!" she said as she blocked Sam's way with her body. "You can't!" She glared. "You can't abandon him! He's your monster! You can't leave him like this, you jerk!" I was so stunned; I just picked up my card and stared. I stared at the back of Master Sam's blonde head. He had abandoned me…forever. Sam glared at Jiu and growled. "I don't need him." He hissed. " I can find better monsters and better magic cards to take the place of him. I don't need him." And then he brushed past Jiu, knocking into her shoulder hard. 

Him?

Why not my name…?

But "Him"?

Jiu flinched, but then she spun around and grabbed Sam by the shoulders spinning him around so she could look at him. "You arrogant brat!" she yelled. "You're abandoning your Celtic Guardian! After all he's done for you!" 

Why?

Why is that girl sticking up for me? Shouldn't she be walking away too? Isn't that what all humans were like? All they thought that we were was simple tools for dueling. 

But she…was different…

Why?

But Jiu kept on speaking her angry words as I watched. Shouldn't Sam take me back? Take me back home…to his deck…? But Sam just let Jiu speak her words of anger, tears beginning to appear out of her eyes, and slowly, Sam turned away and called back, "Get away from me trash. I don't have time to listen to you spew garbage. So I'm getting rid of Celtic right now and that's that." I watched in amazement as Jiu fell to her knees in shock, crying. Crying for me. Hot angry tears falling to the ground all for me. "You brat…!" she hissed. "You jerk…how could you?" Then, looking up angrily at him brushing a few drops from her eyes, she yelled, "Well, what do you want him to do now? Where do you think he'll go?" Slowly, Sam turned around. But I knew now that he wouldn't take me back in. 

"You keep him." He said without care. "I don't want him. And since you seem to like him so much, you have him." And turned his back on me and abandoned me forever…that broke me in half.

Broke me like glass. 

Sam disowned me and I was alone.

Alone forever.

My heart hurt so much! I mean, I was alone! The biggest dishonor rested upon my shoulders. The dishonor of being abandoned. The dishonor of my duelist thinking I was weak. I was shot. No, I was dead! I had died and when my former master disowned me. Died! I never want to be hurt like this again! It was ripping at me and eating me away slowly…slowly…and soon, I knew, if I wasn't strong enough to heal, 

It would kill me.

Jiu frowned after Sam. "Good bye Sam." I heard her whisper. "You gave your card the worst fate and for that, I can never look you in the eyes again." Then slowly turning to me, she tried to give me a smile, but ended up with a lopsided grin on her face. "So…" she said coughing a bit. "I'm sorry…" she said. "About all of this…" But I was so stunned, I could barely speak. I had been abandoned. I was alone. I was so miserable; I sat down on the ground and held my head between my hands. 

Then…

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

It was Jiu. 

Trying to make me grin, she brushed her tears quickly and smiled. "It's all right." She reassured me in a cracked voice. "I…I'll try to do my best to get him to take you back. I can try to do whatever you want. Do you want something?" She talked to me gently and carefully, as if I was glass and the very vibrations of her voice would shatter me. There's no point in me returning to Sam. He made it clear he didn't want me around. "I…" I said sadly. "I don't want to go back…" Feeling a surge of emotion, I closed my eyes, wishing this was all a dream. "No, I will never trust him again. I don't know…" I gave a small sob of pain that to me otherwise, would show a weakness. "I don't know what I'll do." I said. "I don't want anything from you humans…I have honor to keep." 

Then, Jiu's hand slowly pushed my head up by the cheek to face her.

Staring into her sad eyes, I saw how much she shared my pain. "Sometimes," she said, "Honor isn't what's important." 

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean? I was abandoned and I will never regain my honor." Laughing, Jiu gave me a hug around my arm and knelt beside me. "Stop talking about honor!" Jiu said. "It's not important now. What's important is that you have a place to call home." Then, smiling and getting up, (she's only five feet compared to my six and a half) Jiu reached out and smiled. "Come on," she said calmly. "Will you trust me? I don't want to see you be hurt anymore. You need a home, and right now, I guess I can try to get you wherever you want to go." Looking at her hand, I stared. "I…I want to stay…" I whispered. "I want to stay with someone who will never abandon me again. I don't want to be hurt like this again." Looking up at her with earnest eyes, I whispered, "Can you promise me a home like that?" Smiling happily, Jiu nodded. "I'll do my best. But for now, I think I better take care of you. We don't want the police to see an unregistered monster running around here. But I promise you I'll help you find that perfect duelist for you. And I don't break promises." Nodding, I blinked and looked away. 

Why?

Why is she doing all of this for me?

If what Gaia said about humans was true…that all they thought of us were pawns…

I don't understand.

Jiu must have noticed me going off into a deep thought, because then she extended her hand a bit farther and smiled, "So let's go home." Smiling for what felt like the first time in ages, I took Jiu's hand. "Thank you Miss Jiu." I said. But Jiu just shook her head and smiled softly, the sun beginning to set on her face and the world around me. "I'm just Jiu Hi." She said. "But all you need to call me by is Jiu." 

"Yes, Miss Jiu."

"I thought I asked you not to call me that! O_o"

"Yes, Miss Jiu."

"Stop it! ^_^"

"Sorry Miss Jiu."

"Geeze! Celtic, you are impossible! _"

"Yes Miss Jiu."

"…Whatever…-_-"

A/N: So tell me what you think! If you have any questions, please tell me cause I need to make sure you guys can understand my horrible writing! ^_^ V

-Dark Secret


	2. Peezzaa

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and I probably never will, but, I can always dream!!! J 

PLEASE READ BELOW!

A/N: This has some flashbacks and I wanted to say that flashbacks are in 3rd person view so, don't be confused!

Miss Jiu, er, Jiu and I, (she's asked me plenty of times not to call her by "Miss") were walking down Domino street to get me, as Jiu called it, "registered" for a paper that said that I was her monster until further notice. 

"Jiu," I asked, walking slowly so she could keep up with my rather large pace. "What do you mean by me having the need to be registered? I thought you could just say that I was your monster and you were my mistress, and that would be the end of it." Jiu sighed and briskly kept her pace to mine so we could walk together. "I know that if I said you were my partner, people would believe me. However, there are duplicates of you running around Domino, not to mention the world, so I have to go to the police station at Domino and get a paper proving that I'm your partner." Stopping to adjust her red hat, she sighed. "And Celtic, don't call me your mistress cause I'm not. And don't call yourself a monster cause you aren't." Confused, I stopped and stared at her as she walked up a little bit ahead of me before she realized I had stopped. "But I thought…" I stammered very confused. 

Turning around so she could look at me, Jiu grinned. "Celtic, I meant that for one thing, yes, I am your duelist until I find you a home, but the fact is that I want to be more of your friend than your master. So that's why I asked you not to call me by "Miss". 

You're my partner, not my slave. Second, the word "monster" is a negative term. I know it's your scientific name, but…well…" Trying to come up with an answer, Jiu shoved her hands into her pockets. "Just don't. If you really need to call yourself something, call yourself as you are." 

I'm lost.

Blinking in even more confusion, I stared at Jiu with my amber eyes. "I'm sorry Jiu, I do not understand." I said quietly. "How can I call myself what I am when I do not yet know what that is?" But Jiu just smiled and doffed her hat. "You'll find it," she said reassuringly. "It's your special essence. The thing you and others think about you. That's all." Nervous yet curious at the same time, I asked innocently, "Well, what do you think about me?" 

What would Jiu think about me?

A monster?

A burden?

Maybe a…

Friend?

Jiu blinked at me and smiled. "I see…" she began. "I see a guardian who cares a lot about his honor." 

I'm still confused.

But I guess I didn't have the time to think it over because Jiu walked up silently and took my hand. "C'mon," she said. "We gotta go and get you registered." Nodding, I folded my fingers around hers and squeezed gently. "Yes." I said. "Yes, we have to go do that still don't we?" Smiling, I gave another squeeze. "Don't worry about Sam. I'll make sure of that." Jiu said nothing, but sadly smiled and began walking. "We only have a few more blocks to go." Jiu said quietly. "Are you going to be hungry after we leave the station?" Feeling my insides shift nervously, I shook my head. I don't want to look like a pig in front of Jiu, and especially not waste her money on me. I have learned that money is a very important thing here in the real world, and if you don't have a lot, then you have a disadvantage of getting ahead in the game of life. I can distinctly remember Sam getting angry at his deck because his mon-…um…partners, for costing so much. 

***

"Six bucks a pack!" Sam screamed at Celtic and Dark Magician, throwing rocks at Dark and Celtic, which bounced off their armor. However, some caught them in the head, making them wince a bit. "Six dollars! Do you have any idea how much that costs? I have to take care of you and you get food from me, and you guys cost SIX DOLLARS?!" "Master!" Dark cried through the hail of stone. "It's not our decision to decide what the price is for the boosters and the starter decks! The people who sell them to you decide that! Please, we have done nothing-!" but before he could finish, a stone whizzed through the air and caught Dark in the forehead, causing him to fall back in pain, blood beginning to creep from his forehead. "Dark!" Celtic cried through the hailstorm he was going through. Swiftly, Celtic stooped over his fallen and dazed friend shielding his with his own body. "Master, please, stop!" Celtic begged. 

But Sam kept going as he only paused to pick up the bigger stones with both hands. "You stupid freaks!" he screamed. "It's all your fault!" And he roared more insults and curses at the two bleeding duel monsters, which trembled before the anger and wrath of their abusive master. 

***

At the police station, Jiu said to me, "Celtic, how about you go sit in one of those chairs over their by the door? I hafta tell the lady at the front desk why we're here…" Nodding quietly and doing as I was told, I slowly walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat down. Watching Jiu with silent eyes, I said nothing as Jiu crossed the room by herself to a small lady at the front desk with large, thick, bright red glasses and say, "Excuse me, I'm Jiu Hi and I'm here to register a duel monster as my own." Looking up from her desk, the lady pushed her glasses up her rather pointed and conceited nose up to Jiu and said crisply, "All right, and do you already have an account here?" Jiu shook her head and said, "No, I need one for my duel monster…" 

As the questioning continued, I got bored of listening and looked around the room. It was small, and telephones were always ringing and people always picking them up and speaking in the same crisp voice the lady Jiu was talking to had. Even thought I was the only monster seen at the time, I did see many of the police carrying around cards in thin plastic cases that enabled them to reach them quickly. 

But I can't worry about that now either.

A new duelist…a new life…a second chance. That's what the gift was…that's the precious gift that was given to me. I was free from Sam and his abusive ways. But my friends weren't. And I was the only one free while they were busy being crushed and tortured. One day…I promise to go get them back. And then we can all run away and lead happy lives, like this one. But in doing so, they'll have to pay a price…like I paid a price. 

I had lost my honor.

The honor of being with one's own duelist, and the honor of staying by his side until the ends of time. But now I was disowned and now I was with a strange girl that promised to be my friend. She promised to take care of me, under all circumstances. A friendly…kind…caring…mystical girl…and I…

And I was getting really hungry…

No, no, no! Celtic, don't think about that! You said earlier that you didn't want to look like a pig in front of Jiu and you know you will if you do eat something! No, just grit your teeth and take the pain. You'll find something later…

I hope.

"Don't touch me!"

Snapping my head up quickly, I looked up to see Jiu, halfway across the room to me, a paper in one hand and her arm held roughly by someone I knew…it was Sam! "Aw, c'mon Jiu," Sam said noticing the police around him look at him curiously and then resumed whatever they were doing when they saw Sam smile at them reassuring them.

The police could use some serious training.

Turing back to Jiu, "I was only playing. You know we're best friends." Sam glared. Jiu winced as Sam twisted her arm on the words "best friends". Jiu muttered something that the police wouldn't hear, but with my elf ears, I heard ever word. "You filth." She spat furiously, yet calmly. "Get off me and go burn in hell!" But Sam smiled and didn't let go of her arm. "Make me cutie." He smirked. " I thought you would miss me after our little fight. I heard from a few…friends…that you were dying to take me back." But Jiu made a fist with her contained hand, her long white gloves trembling with anger, and glared all the more harder. "We were never together and you know it." She hissed. "But you and Liddy Mrandy went at it pretty hard last month…" (Sorry to anyone named Liddy or has the last name of Mrandy ^^) That insult was only rewarded with a harder twist from Sam. "Go ahead." He teased. "Go ahead and break away. You know you can. You're strong enough. Call me a criminal and you know my father will just get me out on bail and we'll blame you for something. The police here in Domino don't care if someone was murdered out on their front porch. There's nothing you can do." Laughing a little too happily, Sam then grabbed Jiu's arms harder and twisted it so that no one would notice and sneered, "Where's your little weak Celtic Guardian now?" 

No one noticed, but me.

And I have had enough.

Quickly, I got up from my seat and with three angry swift steps, I had reached Sam. Promptly, I grabbed Sam's arm and squeezed it just a bit to get him to let go of Jiu…and enough to make it hurt…badly. "Ow, ow!" Sam cried tenderly cradling his arm and stepping back. "You big idiot! Look what you did to my arm!" Indeed, there were blue bruises where my fingerprints had been and some were even purple. 

I don't care,

He's not my problem any more.

Saying nothing, I glared down at Sam. "It's not nice to hurt ladies." I said quietly. "Leave us alone. Or I'll make sure you do." Stepping in front of Jiu to make my point, I glared down at Sam. "Now."

Sam glared past me at Jiu. "Don't think…" he glared his eyes twitching. "Don't think that this is over. No…I'll find a way to beat you Jiu Hi. I'll have the pleasure of defeating you once and for all. Until then…" and with that, he disappeared through the door. Hearing a small happy sigh behind me, Jiu stepped out to face me, holding her hurt arm and grinning. "Celtic," she said. "Thanks. But you really lost it there. I thought you were going to rip Sam in half." Feeling a bit shocked and overwhelmed at realizing what I had just done, I gasped. "I um…" I said quietly and hung my head. "I'm sorry I lost my temper Jiu…" Waiting for the punishing blow to come down upon me, I closed my eyes. Sam always hit us whenever we did something wrong. What does Jiu think of me now? Now that I'm some kind of…well…monster? I had threatened and hurt someone! Another human!

But the slapping hand never came

Opening one eye, I saw Jiu with a confused look on her face. "Why did you have your eyes closed?" she asked. "What? You think I'm gonna hit ya?" Feeling myself blush with shame, I looked up and my eyes widened. "N-no! I was just…um…" but I never got to finish, because then a loud eruption came form my stomach. Jiu and I both stared up at each other and I could feel myself blush with embarrassment. "I…I…" I stammered. "I'm sorry." But to my surprise, Jiu just smiled and shook her head. "It's so-kay." She said happily. Then, in a playful tone, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry Celtic?" Feeling myself blush again, I turned away. "I…I didn't want you to waste money on me…I know how important money is to humans…" But Jiu took my hand and she led me out the doorway. "Don't worry about it." She reassured me. "Don't worry about financial issues. Where do you feel like eating?" Feeling myself blush again, I said, "Anywhere is fine, really!" Why is she doing this for me? What did I do to deserve such kindness? And what is about Jiu that makes me want to protect her from everything that could harm her? Why do I feel like I could defeat a Blue eyes whenever she says I can? I know I could never do that solely. But there's something about Jiu that makes me want to walk on air…

Oh well…we have to go eat now…thank the gods.

***

At a restaurant called, "Sauce for You" Jiu and I walked in through the red doors. "Wait here Celtic," Jiu said as she turned to look at me as I entered through the door. "I'll be back in a minute." Then she walked over to a counter and called out, "Ehy, Carl! You there?" To my surprise, a little man with a black mustache, a big nose, and a white chief's outfit, popped over the counter and said happily, "Oi, Jiu! It's-a nice to see you! Where have you been all this time?" Jiu smiled and shrugged her shoulder to me. "Oh, around." She said. "Carl, this is Celtic Guardian." mentioning for me to come over with her hand, I obediently walked up and stopped besides the man called Carl. "Hello Mr. Carl." I said quietly. But Mr. Carl did not keep the same dignity as I had. He gasped for joy and leaned so far over the counter to look at me, I thought he would fall off. "Jiu!" he exclaimed. "Is he…your monster?" Jiu smiled and nodded. "For a time." She said. Then turning to Mr. Carl, she said, "We were wondering if we could get a bite to eat." Carl nodded his head furiously and jumped down and begun to disappear through two doors in the kitchen. "Jiu," he said. "You shouldn't leave your monster here, you know. He'll eat too much here, yes?" But Jiu grinned up at me and said, "I think I can let him slide this one time. He deserves this." 

Mr. Carl shrugged and said "If you say so. So what'll you be a-having?" Jiu glanced up and said, "Maybe just a plain cheese to get started. I don't want the taste of your pizza's to kill him Carl." But Mr. Carl laughed and turned away. "No-a don't think so." He chuckled. "You sit down over there, and I'll-a bring you some." And then he disappeared completely. 

Jiu and I sat in a booth waiting for something called, "Peezaa." Or whatever Jiu had called it. The restaurant was dim, and soft music was playing in the background. "So, Celtic," Jiu said fiddling with a white napkin while we were waiting. "How did you get to be with a jerk like Sam?" Shaking my head, I sighed. "I really don't know." I said. "I was continuously traded and thrown out, until Sam picked me up from the ground I guess and he took me in. After that…I was here with you." Turing my head away so Jiu couldn't see my face burn with disgrace, I was glad for the dim light. I realized then how many people didn't want me. Duelist after duelist and I was still alone. There had been so many hands passed onto me that I had lost count entirely. But at the same time, I could feel my face burn for a different reason. I'm not sure what it was…

But then the peezaa came and Jiu grinned. "Thanks Carl," she said. "How much do I owe you?" But Mr. Carl shook his head and smiled. "Jiu," he said cheerfully. "You're like-a daughter to me. You've always wanted a monster of your own, and you're-a good customer. This one's on-a me." Shocked, Jiu said, "Thanks Carl. I promise to drop by more often." But Mr. Carl shook his head and walked away. "Just enjoy it Jiu." He said. "Don't-a worry about a thing." Then, turning back to me, he firmly said, "You-a take good care of Jiu, yes?" Nodding my head, I stared nervously into his stern face. But then that stern face broke into a smile and he laughed. "I know you will do-a good job." He said. "Enjoy." And he walked over to the counter to serve another customer.

Grinning, Jiu turned back to me. "Carl's an old friend of mine." She explained. "He's always looked out for me and he's like a dad to me. I think you will like him a lot." Nodding, I stared down at the mass of sloppy yellow slime covering a ring of fried (and in some places burnt) bread. "…Um…Jiu?" I asked nervously. "I…" But Jiu smiled and handed me a slice on a plate that she had cut out. "Trust me," she said. "It tastes a whole lot better than it looks. Nervously, I took the plate from Jiu and picked up the piece of slime with two fingers. "Er…Jiu…how do I…?" I asked nervously. Jiu looked up from her own slice that she was busily cutting from the peezaa and said, "Just…bite it I guess." 

Oh gods…here I go…

Slowly, I closed my eyes and bit into the "food". 

OH GODS, THE FLAVORS!

The flavors of salt and cheese filled my mouth and ran over my tongue, giving me a warm and greasy sensation! Oh, oh, the flavor of the peezaa was indescribable! The taste! The taste was like a million sparks of joy and happiness had been shot off into my mouth and slowly, almost cruelly, make their way down my throat. All I knew as I strained to stop myself from stuffing the whole slice into my impatient mouth that it was the most wonderful thing I had ever tasted! I could feel the juices and even some of the cheese drift down my face and onto my fingers. "Wha…" I managed to say through the sloppy mess. "Wha…*swallow* this…*chew*…wonderful!" Jiu put her own slice down as she covered her mouth with her hand as she waved a napkin in my direction. "C-Carl," she stammered trying not to laugh out loud as she watched me continue to stuff myself. "I think…I think we need a water, don't get a soda, we'll try that later…too much sugar…and a few more napkins…" making stiffing noises, I finally looked up from my feeding frenzy. Feeling sauce and cheese drip from my fingers, I quickly and thankfully took the napkin from Jiu who was giggling madly. I was relieved I could clean myself up after an embarrassment like that…

Feeling like crawling under a hole and dying, I put down the napkin that was now an orange color. "Jiu…" I coughed nervously. "I…didn't mean to act like a…er…pig." But Jiu just tried even harder to contain her laughter and sighed happily. "Celtic," she said putting her arms on the table and crossing them to lean over the table a bit. "I'm sure this was your first slice of pizza, so don't worry." Then, leaning even more over the table and winking one eye at me, she said quietly, "I won't tell anyone. I promise." Nodding my head and feeling myself blush again; I looked down at my half-eaten slice of madness. "Jiu…" I said. "Thank you. I really don't deserve this…" But Jiu waved her hand in the air to silence me. "No, no Celtic." She said. "You're my friend and you deserve the world. You've been loyal to everyone you've met. Even those who hurt you…" 

Hearing her say those words made me think of Sam. She's right. I had been loyal to Sam, even though I was abused and hurt by him. I had been loyal to every one of my duelists, and they all traded me away. But Jiu promised she would never give me away until I said it was time. 

But would she keep that promise? 

Would she break it and get tired of me before I could find a home? 

What would happen to me if I were left alone? 

I didn't know, and I didn't want to find out. 

But…I know I would have to leave Jiu…even though, deep down…I don't know where, but as I watched her thank Mr. Carl for the water, I knew then.

I never wanted to leave her side.


	3. Happy Goodbye to the past

Disclaimer: *ahem* I do not own Yugioh or anything here. Thank you.

Sam sat quietly in his room as he stared at a picture frame. Inside, he watched a duel monster card stare back at him. There, a holographic card glittered, even in the darkness of the night. "You…" Sam said as he traced a finger down it. "You are my ticket to defeating Jiu. No matter what I did, no matter how much I begged, I could never find a card that was higher than you. Why?" Turning his head angrily, he spat at the floor. "My other Celtic Guardian…I don't know why I got through so much trouble taking good care of him…and then…I can challenge Jiu to a humiliating defeat and wipe that smirk off her face once and for all." Looking down at his deck, Sam frowned. "I don't need you." He glowered. "Nobody could win with you. I'll get rid of you somehow."

***

It has been more than a month since I was with Jiu. And Sam hasn't given us any trouble at all. 

It's like a paradise…

Except…

Were the others all right? 

Dark Magician, Gaia, and Blue eyes?

Here I was having the time of my life, and they were still stuck with Sam.

I have to get them out…

***

"Jiu?" I asked one day as we sat together on a bench out in a park. "Uhm…can I…go somewhere?" Slowly, Jiu looked at me. "Sure I guess." She said casually. "That depends on where you want to go." 

I have to be honest…

She took me in after all.

"I…I want to go and get my other friends from Sam…"

Jiu immediately sat up straight and opened her eyes wide. Human emotions are strange. "You want to WHAT?" she cried. "Celtic…I…" Sighing, Jiu silently ran a hand through her hair. "Easier said then done Celtic. How are we going to do that? Well…never mind…tell me who's there in Sam's deck anyway." Looking down I sighed. "This might take a while." I said quietly. "He has forty cards. A small deck, but twenty are mon- partners." Sighing again, but this time lightly, Jiu nodded. "All right." She said as she sat down again. "Let's hear it." 

Nodding my head, I began. "Three Blue Eyes, a Dark Magician, three Magician of Faith's, a Gaia, 3 Mask's of darkness, a Curse of dragon, Lord of D., a Baby Dragon, Mystical Elf, Aqua Madoor, one Two headed King Rex, and 3 Giant Soldiers of Stone." Jiu only stared. "Wow…" she said as she gaped. "That's a pretty good line up." 

"Stupid cards…"

Sam!

Quickly, Jiu and I ducked behind the bench as we silently watched. Angry, Sam appeared, holding his cards and glaring at them. "You guys are trash. You can tell whoever finds you that you're not worth the effort."

"They're always worth the effort!"

Instantly, I looked up. Jiu was standing, the same angry face I saw when I was abandoned on her face as plain as day. "Sam!" she roared. "First Celtic and now the rest of your deck! How far do you plan to go? Damn you Sam, why don't you just throw away everything you care about!" Sam was a bit surprised at first, but then his shock was quickly replaced with a grin. "Oh, Jiu." He said a bit too happy. "Where's Celtic? I don't see him. Could it be that you're all…alone?" Jiu glare deepened as Sam laughed. "I'm never alone." She retorted. "Don't tell me you're going to throw away your whole deck!" Instantly Sam stopped laughing and looked Jiu in the eye. "I am." He said coolly. "They're all weak and I can get better cards anyway. My father can get me more." Looking over a sneak peek at my friends, I almost cried out in pain when I saw the condition they were in. All of them had the white part of the cardboard showing and most of the picture was scratched. The surface was dirty, and small residue of black goo was stuck to some of them. 

"If you think you can win with these then take them!"

Snapping back out of my shock, I saw Jiu duck as cards flew at her head. "SAM!" she angrily cried. "One day you'll understand the heart is more important than anything and you'll regret your ways! I'll make sure of that!" I was about to get up, but Jiu silently waved a hand down to me telling me to keep still. 

This was her fight.

"Fine." Sam said as he brushed himself off. "I challenge you to a duel. Next week on Friday. Bring your new cards and play me. Then we'll see who is the strongest one here. Come to my place…if you're not to scared." Jiu clenched her fists as she stared back at Sam with hate. "I'm never afraid knowing I am never alone." She said. "You'll understand Sam that honor and power isn't always what pulls you through a duel. Or life. Sometimes, you need to trust your heart." 

But Sam had already walked away. 

Sighing and picking up the fallen cards, I heard Jiu mutter, "Jerk." As I helped her. Once we were finished, I watched as Jiu handed me the deck. "Here Celtic." She said gently. "See if everyone is here." Taking the deck, I nodded, happy I was going to be reunited. "Yes…" I said as I finished. "Everyone is here…" Jiu smiled as she took the deck back. "Good." She said as she carefully handled the deck. "All right…I suppose I better get to know them. We're going to be together after all…so who's first?" Thinking for a bit, I had to take careful consideration. Everyone would automatically accept Jiu if I knew him or her. Even Dark Magician. Anyone besides Sam was good news and Jiu was very kind to me, so they would have no trouble getting along. 

Except Gaia.

He still refuses to believe humans are capable of being kind. 

"Maybe Gaia." I suggested knowing he would go crazy knowing he was with another human. "He doesn't really appreciate humans Jiu, so you'll have to excuse him. I'm sorry." Jiu nodded, only half listening as she searched for Gaia. "I understand." She said as she pulled him out. "After Sam, I would expect that…Gaia the fierce knight!" she called. Instantly, a bright light glowed and slowly, Gaia and his horse came out. 

But something was wrong…

Gaia's head was stooped and his shoulders hunched. His lances were fallen to his side and he didn't move. His armor was dented, rusted, and the once bold paint was peeling. His horse had his proud head dragging to the ground, and he was thin and raged. "Gaia!" I called to him. "Gaia it's me Celtic!" Slowly, Gaia looked up. "Celtic…?" he asked slowly. 

Poor Gaia. Looks like Sam broke him at last.

"Oh my god!" Jiu exclaimed, as she looked him over. "Gaia! Oh no…" Gently, I walked up to Gaia, getting him off his bedraggled horse. "Gaia listen to me." I began. "Sam has abandoned us and now Jiu is here to take CARE of us. She has already been good to me and she has to have your help to cooperate if she is able to heal you." Angrily, Gaia opened one eye and stared at me. "No human cares for me Celtic." He said bitterly. "Not even my steed care anymore. He knows what a human is thinking about him in their hearts. He can see if they have a good heart or not. He saw too much of Sam…he…"

"Hello…I'm Jiu…you're a handsome horse."

Looking up at the same time, Gaia and I watched amazed as Jiu slowly petted Gaia's horse that seemed to be enjoying the much needed attention. "You're a friendly guy aren't you?" Jiu asked happily as the horse continued to nuzzle her. Turning back to me, Gaia gasped. "He…he likes her already…" he gaped. "She…" "She's very kind." I finished for him. "She knows what to do and what to say to take us in. She may not be as old as Sam…" Looking at him in the eye, I grinned. "But she is wiser. She can take care of us. And we can be ready to fight again. She needs a deck. We can be that deck. Gaia…your horse trusts her…I trust her…why don't you?" 

Gaia was silent in thought.

***

"Carl!"

Mr. Carl looked up from his counter to see Jiu, Gaia, and I walking through the doorway. "Ah!" he cried in surprise. "Jiu-a! I-a thought I was never gonna see you-a again!" Giving a small laugh, Jiu walked up to the counter as Gaia and I stayed back. His horse was outside. "Listen Carl…" Jiu began. "I'm kinda having a big party here…two things…one do you think we can get a horse in here?" Pointing to Gaia, Jiu said, "Namely his horse." Mr. Carl blinked. "A horse? Is he trained?" Gaia nodded. Sighing Mr. Carl nodded. "But I-a hope he doesn't make a mess-a." But Jiu shook her head. "If he does, I'll get it." She said. "And also, do you think we could get…five to start with. I've got some cash with me, so I can pay for this. And maybe some…" Then looking at me, she grinned.

"On the other hand, let's get some water…"

***

As Mr. Carl went in the back after taking our order, Jiu and I helped Gaia and his horse inside. Gaia's horse on the floor because of lack of space. Pulling out her deck Jiu stared at them kind of curiously. "What a day…" she muttered. "I don't even know how to use this thing other this dueling normally." Blinking at her, I stared.

Doesn't know how to use a deck?

"Wouldn't you just call their name?" I asked. "You did it with Gaia." Sighing Jiu stared back at me. "Don't you get it Celtic?" she asked sadly. "How am I gonna take care of TWENTY ONE cards? I could never keep up with the money it takes to pay for you all." Sadly, I looked down. 

What are we gonna do?

Staring down at my feet, I sighed sadly. "Jiu…" I mumbled. "I…we…we don't want to go back to Sam. Even if he is rich." 

But then…

Gaia laughed next to me. 

"Celtic…" Gaia grinned. "Have you forgotten or have you just stayed out of your card too long? Jiu never needs to feed us as long as we're inside the realm. The only time we get hungry is when we come out here and stay out for more than a day or so like you have. And…including me." 

"Pizza's here-a!"

As the wonderful food of life floated down to me, I watched Gaia reel back in disgust. "Celtic!" he whispered to me. "What is this crap?" Whispering back so Mr. Carl's feelings wouldn't be hurt, I hissed, "It's not really. Its called pizza and it's very, VERY good." 

Gaia stared.

"Here."

Handing him a piece, Jiu grinned. "It's not bad I promise." she said. "Try it." Very carefully, Gaia slowly picked up the piece with his two fingers and stared at it. "Peezzaa? I…really…I…" he stammered. "Oh, shut up and eat it!" I glared already now neatly digging into my own slice. Slowly, Gaia put the piece in his mouth and as soon as he did, his eyes nearly popped out.

"Hey Carl…I think we may need some more napkins here…"

***

It was next Friday and time flew by quickly! Jiu after the wonderful pizza had taken us to a hospital where after a few days rest, Gaia was back on his feet, and his armor polished, his head high again. He would greet others with, "Hello, I am Gaia the knight and I fight for Jiu." The horse had rested in a near by room, for there wasn't a stable and he was soon up and running again with his same speed, neighing happily. Dark and the others were just as pleased when they found out that Sam was no longer going to be a problem. (Dark was yelling, "Pizza! Pizza!" When he ate it) But it was the day of the duel, and Jiu and not only I, but also Gaia and his horse insisted they come too to stand outside Sam's doorway. "Sam!" Jiu called, as she didn't bother to knock. "I'm here!" 

Slowly the door opened and we stepped inside.

As we stepped in, a man waited at the door. "This way…" he said quietly as we entered. Silently, we walked down marble halls; I could hear Jiu sigh an unimpressed sigh. Soon we came upon a room shaped like a dome, except this was huge! The ceiling rose to two stories above our heads and was about the same way across. One of the sides, a small platform with a place to duel stood brightly colored blue. The other on the other side was red. Sam was in the red one. "Ready to lose?" he asked Jiu as she stepped in the blue one, Gaia and I forming back into our cards. 

And then I heard no more.

***

(3rd person view)

Jiu snorted and shook her head. "Today's the day." She said silently as she shook her head. "The day you repent for what you did to your cards!" Sam smiled but only said, "2000 life points and no tributes…let's go…"

"Let's duel!"

Sam smirked as he put a card down. "Let's see you try this…" he snickered. "La Jinn in attack mode." Jiu said nothing as she stared it down. "This…" she said placing a card down. "In defense." Sam grinned as he watched the yellow light indicating a face down card glow. "Attack La Jinn!" he cried. "Now!" But Jiu only smiled and flipped the card up. "Mystical Elf." She said grinning. "Two hundred down for the count." Sam glared as he watched a small life point meter fall to 1800. "Fine." Sam said as he pulled two cards out. "Saggi in attack and this too…face down. And I'll play acid trap hole to get rid of Mystical." Glaring, Jiu only stared at Sam some more. "Alright…" she said as she put a card down. "I'll play this card face down and play Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode with an invigoration card and attack Saggi with the attack power of 1700!" As Sam watched Saggi disappear, and his life points go down to 700 he laughed. "Fool!" he cried as he picked up his face down card. "You know…I had a crush card here. Now you can only play monsters with attack of less than 1500 attack! So sorry. And I'll play Sword Stalker with the sword of dark destruction and attack Giant Soldier of Stone." Jiu glared. "Great…" she muttered as the Stone Soldier disappeared. "Good move…but I can play this…Fissure!" Sam watched as the ground opened up and Sword Stalker was sucked into the hole. "No!" he exclaimed. "But no matter. Then…" he said as he played a magic card. "I'll play Last will, enabling me to find a monster with attack lower than 1500 in my deck…and do you know who I chose?" he asked. "I choose Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

"What?" Jiu exclaimed as a Celtic Guardian appeared. But it wasn't the same. This Celtic's armor his skin and hair was darker in color and he had a smirk on his face. Jiu gasped as she looked at the Celtic. "What…" she gasped. "What…Why is he…?" "Surprised?" Sam asked grinning. "He's a bit different than yours. But hey…attack Celtic!" The evil Celtic quickly dashed at Jiu making an upward slash at her Life points go to 600. "As you can see Jiu…" Sam said as he watched her fall back in pain. "Direct damage can take its toll." "Crud…" Jiu muttered as she slowly picked herself up. "But I'll play my own Celtic Guardian as well!" 

***

(Back to Celtic's POV)

As I silently came out of my card, I stared down my opponent. 

It was me…!

"Hello Celtic…" the evil me said. "Funny we have the same name…" Glaring back, I tightened my grip on my sword. "Jerk…" I hissed. "I'll defeat you as well as Sam…we all trust in Jiu and we know she won't let us down!" But the evil Celtic just smiled. "Really?" he asked. "I don't think so. Because my master has one card in his deck that can finish this. And it's…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Sam laughed as he held up a card to play. "It's here…this magic card that allows me to directly attack my opponent! Go, Final Flame!" 

NO!  
Jiu!

Helpless, I watched as bright light came out of nowhere and formed into a fireball. 

JIU!

She would die!

Without a second thought, I quickly flung myself in front of her, not listening to her surprised gasp. "Jiu…" I said as the light hit me. "You protected us…now…I have the chance to return the favor…"

And then, I saw nothing.

***

"Celtic!" Jiu screamed as she watched in horror. "Celtic no!" As she silently fell to the ground in shock, Sam laughed at her. "Oh, Jiu…" he smirked. "It looks like your faith wasn't enough to save you after all…!" Jiu fell to her hands as tears began to fall down her face. "He…he saved me…" she whispered hoarsely. "He…" Closing her eyes with pain, Jiu slammed her fists into the ground.

"CELTIC!"

Sam only laughed. "Jiu…" he began. "Play your next card! I know you don't have another card that can help you now!" Sadly, Jiu stood on her feet. "Not really…" she muttered. "I have one…" Sam glared at her. "You've got nothing." He growled. "You're going to lose to me. Make your move." 

"I'll have to draw for this card…" Jiu thought as she reached for her deck. "I have to believe…for Celtic…" Picking up the card, Jiu slowly looked at it. "Now!" she called as she put the card in place. "I play Pot of Greed and I can draw two more cards…and I draw…"

…

"Monster Reborn!" she cried as she put the card in place on the scanner. "Reborn the Celtic Guardian!" Sam glared as Celtic appeared. "Big deal!" he said as he glared Celtic down. "I can still beat him!" But Jiu laughed. "Not really." She said. "Not with the Sword of deep seated which raises his attack to 1900! And with another invigoration I can boost Celtic all the way up to 2300! Attack!" 

The Evil Celtic blinked as Celtic came up from the ground. "I won't lose!" Celtic yelled as he slashed down on his counterpart. "I won't let Jiu down!" 

As the sword clashed down on the evil Celtic's shoulder, Jiu glared at Sam.

"You lose."

***

(Celtic's POV)

After we had gotten out of that house, Jiu and I were sitting on the same bench in the same park we saw Sam try to throw away his cards. 

"Celtic?"

"Jiu?" 

"Have you guys spotted anyone you want to be partners with yet?" 

Sighing, I felt this coming. "Jiu…" I began. "I know you wanted to find a duelist for us, but I was talking with everyone and we…" I trailed off as I watched clouds rolled above us. "Do you think…do you think we can possibly…stay with you?" Immediately, Jiu shot her head up and stared. "You guys…want to stay with me?" she asked. "Why?" Blushing a bit, I looked down at my feet. "Because…" I said fumbling over my words. "You're our friend…and I know you're busy with other things, but if we go anywhere else, others will consider us to be abandoned and…our honor…" Jiu grinned and sat back on the chair, her arms folded over her head. "Celtic." She interrupted. "Honor isn't what's important. Your heart will tell you where you ought to be and wherever that is, I'll go with it." 

I guess we get to be wherever we want to be.

Where we belong…is next to her side.

Looking back up at the sky, I smiled. 

"Thank you." 

And thank you to all my readers and reviewers for taking time out of your lives to read this. Please, it if you haven't, please review for I really enjoy the feedback. It really helps. Thanks again and remember…

Life is just a Dark Secret…


End file.
